Mything words
by Komikitty
Summary: Skeeve's point of view, a confession, a fleeting contemplation of suicide and a kiss. AahzSkeeve


AN: There was an interesting tidbit in "Hit or Myth" That I wanted to explore further. "I didn't know if I should laugh or cry. What I really wanted to do was embrace him and never let go." There WILL be Aahz/Skeeve. Not much of the mob plot I warn you, this is all about them. Probably VERY OOC. I don't own, wish I did. *sigh* there will NOT be a sequel. . . at least I don't THINK there will. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"AAHZ!" I ignored all protocols that had gone before, the unspoken "No emotional displays" rule. All I cared was that he was here, now, when I had thought I'd never see him again. I slammed into him and wrapped my arms around his torso, the scales smooth, like a snakes. I didn't budge an inch, even when we hit the floor. I had my teacher back and he would help me, he would protect me he would . . . probably have a fit of apoplexy if his face color was any indication. I mean, The dark purple didn't seem very healthy. I scrambled up and off before he could start shouting and offered him a hand up. It was perfunctorily ignored.  
  
For some odd reason I felt . . . rejected and hurt by what was a normal thing. Tanda and Chumley were looking a little shocked. I couldn't blame them really, my actions had surprised me, and I had recognized them. I pasted a smile on, "Sorry Aahz, I just wasn't expecting to see you." He snorted, normal color slowly returning. "Like I could leave you alone for more then a week. You're a trouble magnet." I fell back into my role as Skeeve the apprentice, with scarcely more then a pang. "But what about your Nephew?" He snorted and I fought a smile. "Rupert? Don't tell me you took him seriously?" I bit my lip and tried hard not to look embarrassed, I figured I'd already made enough of a fool of myself.  
  
There was discussion, but to be honest I don't remember much of it because I was to busy memorizing every feature on his face. Then I realized that he was growing distant, Tanda noticed to, and I think she put two and two together and came up with four, because she made her and her large brother's excuses and they left with little more then a pop of displaced air. Aahz had been standing looking out the window for a few minutes now and the silence was very uncomfortable. I figured I should be the first to break it, being the 'bumbling apprentice' and all. Don't get me wrong, I know I have a lot to learn and I want him to teach me all of it; but being forced in to a role you're desperate to get out of is tiresome.  
  
"Aahz . . . I need your advice." His response was muffled by the glass but I could hear it just fine. "Like what? From the sound of things you don't need anyone, much less me." I sighed, he wasn't going to makes this easy. Then I snorted: since when had he EVER made ANYTHING easy for me? "Aahz, I'm in love." There that hadn't been so hard, but I was beginning to shake at the knees and my insides felt like a roiling mass of vampire slugs. He whirled around to face me, "WHAT?! With that Hemlock woman?!" I was slightly taken aback and my anger at being left in the dark re-surfaced. "Did EVERYONE know about her but ME?!" "Well if you'd actually GONE to the meetings . . ." Snarled my mentor. I took a deep breath to keep from starting an argument, no matter how familiar and comforting it would be. This needed to be said.  
  
"No Aahz. He's a short tempered creature, and he probably has no clue I even lean that way." This seemed to stop him before he could get a really good wind going. "He?" It was me turning my back this time, and I examined the tapestry in front of me, noting how some threads were coming undone. "Yes, he. He's constantly there but he never gives me any sign that I'm anything more then an inferior. Or maybe a treasured Pet." "The King?" he was grasping at straws and we both knew it. It was time for all or nothing, my leap of faith, would he catch me? Or would the chasm between us grow so large I wouldn't be able to cross it even by levitating? I steeled myself and turned to face him. "No. YOU Aahz." There was silence, a thick heavy silence waiting for his words. There were none, his eyes dropped from mine, and he studied the floor, and then the ceiling.  
  
"I . . . see." It was a shock to me that the words were mine. The voice sounded so old, and defeated. A few strides took me to the door, "I'm going down to the stables to check on Gleep and Buttercup, Your stuff is where you left it." That was it, no gibes or puns, just me, and my words to the demon who had broken my heart. The stairs to the stable were narrow and spiraled with no railing. I wondered what it would be like to drop, let the wind rush past, and maybe, just maybe mind, what it would be like, NOT to stop myself. I shook my head, as if rattling my brains would make the thoughts go away. So he had rejected me, not the end of the world. It just FELT like it. I barely noticed myself plopping down with a plunk on the steps.  
  
I hadn't even registered the fact that I was crying until the tears were streaming down my face. I had hoped, in the secret little place in my heart where no one had EVER been allowed except him, that he would love me too. Fat chance. I got shakily to my feet, wiping the tears from my eyes, bringing the uneven steps back in to focus; And continued down the stairs, reaching the bottom without further incident. It was to good to last. After I had left the last step cool green arms wrapped around me from behind. "Can you forgive me for being a coward?" Due to being a step above me his voice was right by my ear and his warm breath ghosted over its delicate shell sending shivers up my spine. "I can forgive you anything. I love you, Aahz." The words came again, and the warmth I felt flowed out of my mouth with them. "Just checking." Suddenly I was facing him and his lips pressed down on mine, hungry demanding. And somewhere, in the space between breaths and the next kiss, the words, "I think I might love you to, Skeeve. . ." appeared. So, maybe it's not a fairy tale ending. But it's a start . . .  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
AN: Yes, This is ALL you're getting, review or don't just don't flame with the "that would never happen" bull. IT MIGHT! I know it's not perfect, but I like it. Written in three hours in one night, I'm so proud. =^_^= 


End file.
